marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 2 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Ryan Stegman | CoverArtist2 = David Curiel | Quotation = Mary Jane was right. What we have together, it isn't about MJ or Peter, not anymore. But it isn't about Mr. & Mrs. Parker as a couple, either. It's about our family. It's about our daughter. It's about Annie. | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Brawl in the Family: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler1_1 = Ryan Stegman | Inker1_1 = Ryan Stegman | Colourist1_1 = Sonia Oback | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Darren Shan | Editor1_3 = Allison Stock | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Unnamed members Antagonists: * * Subterraneans ** Mole Men ** "Godzooky" (a theropod) ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** Professor Compton ** ** * ** * Ms. Anami (Annie's history teacher) * (Annie's pet turtle) * * Joey (Annie's classmate) * Billie (Annie's classmate) * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Bank of Manhattan ******* Midtown ******** ********* ********* ******** ********* and ********** ******* Upper East Side ******** Peter & MJ's Apartment ******** Items: * * * * * * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Earnest Adventures of Spider-Dad | Writer2_1 = Anthony Holden | Penciler2_1 = Anthony Holden | Inker2_1 = Anthony Holden | Colourist2_1 = Anthony Holden | Letterer2_1 = Anthony Holden | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Darren Shan | Editor2_3 = Allison Stock | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Upper East Side ******** Peter & MJ's Apartment ******* Midtown ******** ********* and ********** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Make It Work | Writer3_1 = Kate Leth | Penciler3_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Inker3_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Colourist3_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Darren Shan | Editor3_3 = Allison Stock | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** *** Items: * * * * * | Solicit = The Parker family is web-slinging and wall-crawling their way into your hearts and into comic shops later this year! Life is good for Peter Parker and Mary Jane; their daughter Annie is their pride and joy, they’re both working and (barely) making ends meet, they’re keeping the streets of New York City safe from super villains… you know, normal family stuff. Oh, did we mention MJ and Annie have Spider-Powers –– just like Peter?! Being Spider-Man just became a family affair... | Notes = | Trivia = * In Brawl in the Family #1, the shopping list Peter has lists Milk, Laundry Detergent, Bananas, Ice Packs, Juice Boxes, Pancake Mix and Carrots. | Recommended = | Links = }}